


I Hate You (Drarry)

by Alpha_of_QueerShips_Cait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Big Gay Love Story, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Canon Compliant, Divorced Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Dom Harry, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Male Character, Gay Parents, Gay Rights, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party Games, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Spin the Bottle, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_of_QueerShips_Cait/pseuds/Alpha_of_QueerShips_Cait
Summary: Harry Potter's life had been a relatively normal one since the end of the war. He got married to the love of his life, Ginny Weasley, bought a house, and had three amazing kids. He loves his family and the subtle dream aspect of the picture he had painted for himself, but is it really what he wants? His mind seems to be going back to the year after the war constantly. Soft white skin burning against his touch, hard lean body pressed under his, gorgeous grey eyes, and pale blonde hair. Fights and Frustration. Love and Lust. Passion and Angst. Emotion so strong it felt unreal. Only one person was able to make him feel this way, and it wasn't his beloved spouse...





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on Archive. Criticism is welcome and highly appreciated. Hope you enjoy! <3

**Preview**

_The Room of Requirement had taken the cozy look of a decent sized flat. Gold, Red, Green, and silver mended together nicely, despite the ongoing house rivalry. Harry sat against the headboard of the large bed, clothes discarded, with a soft back pressed to his chest, fitting against him perfectly. He laced his fingers into the blonde's, nuzzling his face into the delicate neck._

_"Potter," came a soft but sweet drawl from his partner, the tone reserved for him and for him only._

_"Yes, love?" He responded, closing his eyes and deeply inhaling the intoxicating scent of his beloved._

_"I hate you," Malfoy whispered breathlessly, leaning his head to one side as Harry began peppering sweet kisses against his already flushed skin. The statement held so little venom in it that Harry could only smile against his lover's neck fondly._

_"I hate you, too"_


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry needs some time to get over seeing Draco again, especially after seeing him staring so lovingly at his new lover. What better way to get over it than a night out with a few Slytherins?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place directly after the epilogue written by J.K. Rowling. The last line of the Harry Potter series (Specifically Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows) is, "All was well."

**Prologue**

   All was well.

 

     As Harry Potter went to leave with his family and friends, he shot one last glance at the Malfoy family. Draco's arms were wrapped around his wife from behind as he whispered something into her ear. Mid-sentence, he caught Harry's gaze in a cold stare. Astoria laughed and turned in Draco's arms to face him, kissing him sweetly on the lips. Then, Malfoy smiled. A soft and bright smile that made Harry's heart clench and churn. Harry knew that smile. He knew that smile because ~~at one point in his life~~ , that smile ~~was~~ is for him. Him and only him.

     Harry bit back a possessive growl that longed to escape past his lips. He wanted to scream. He didn't know whether he urged to kiss the blonde or punch him in the face. Either way, Harry didn't like it. With a final nod, he broke the eye contact. Placing a gentle touch on Ginny's waist, he left.

 

~~~Later that night at the Potter house~~~

 

  "I'm going out," Harry announced abruptly, making Ron jump slightly.

  "Where to? He asked, not removing his eyes from the television screen, where Sam and Dean seemed to be arguing again.

  "Somewhere," Harry answered mindlessly as he grabbing his coat. Ginny shot him a suspicious look while Hermione looked at him with an unnerving look of understanding. He shook his head heavily and kissed Ginny with passion before he left, almost to reassure her.

  "Be safe. Love you," she whispered after pulling away, her head tilted up, prettily exposing the freckled skin on her neck through her jumper, and her brown eyes filled with concern. Harry smiled fondly.

  "I will. Love you, too." He nuzzled his nose against hers lovingly before going to the back door and leaving. The night air was pleasantly warm, but still required a jacket. The yard smelled like nature and linen and he hummed contently. After taking another  deep breath, he Apparated.

 

     Harry landed himself in front of a noisy muggle club, the alcoholic smell toxic yet enduring, an emerald green light lit the doorway and chatter and music was heard from outside the small windows. He stepped inside and coughed. The air was smoky for a few seconds after he walked in before it had cleared, letting him have sight of the scene. People grinding against one another on the dance floor, a few large platforms where dancers moved effortlessly around metal poles, blurs of lights, loud dance music, a bar at one end. Harry's green eyes scanned for a familiar crowd. The group wasn't too hard to find. At a booth in a small corner opposite of the bar there was a girl with short black hair and a tight green dress, a red head sitting next to her by the wall, whispering things into the brunette's ear that made her blush, and a dark skinned guy wearing a snazzy green suit and laughing his head off at the pair sitting across. Harry rolled his eyes and made his way over to the group. Pansy looked up as Harry sat next to Blaise, her girlfriend pulling away from her and smiling at him.

 

  "Hey Potter," Jesse greeted, her words surprisingly still sober and clear. Harry noted that nobody had a drink yet. As if on cue, four drinks were placed on the table, an amber colored drink for Blaise, white for Pansy, pink for Jesse, and for him, clear. Harry stared at the drink for a moment before turning his gaze questioningly to Blaise. The latter nodded reassuringly. Harry sipped the drink slowly, listening to the other's conversation as the clear liquid burned down his throat to warm at the pit of his stomach pleasantly.

  "Your turn Blaise," Pansy's smile was sly and anticipating.

  "Dare."

  "I dare you to ask if you could perform on one of the poles," Pansy suggested. Blaise smiled confidently at her and climbed over Harry's lap to get to the nearest platform. Harry watched with a small smile of amusement as Blaise climbed the platform and began to dance. He did well. He was with the music and slid gracefully and hotly, but Harry's mind wandered. He remembered when a certain blonde had been dared to the same, but was so good at it, people were left dazed rather than amused. Snapping back to reality, he slid over so Blaise could slide in next to where he had been before.

  "Okay, what next?" Harry's mind decided to go cloudy at this moment. He downed his drink and ordered another, ignoring the group and letting his mind wander. Why did he feel like this? Why did Malfoy somehow manage to still light a fire inside him even though whatever they had before was long gone. Harry wished it wasn't. Harry found himself wishing to go back in time. What would have happened if he chased Draco? What if he didn't let him leave? His thoughts were cut short. From this point on, Harry Potter was so drunk that he was unable to remember what had happened. He remembered glimpses. He remembered dancing, and running. He remembered screaming in pure emotional rage and hot tears burning his eyes. Most of all, he remembered seeing him. He remembered the longing and he remembered a whisper.

  _"Draco."_

 

     If only he never hated the git... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short but I have another chapter coming up. From this point on, the story takes place the year after the war unless said otherwise. Enjoy.


End file.
